Gabe Loves Klein
by sao4everanimefan
Summary: They love eachother alot ok


an: hewwo (^-^)

i wrote dis story bcuz gabrial and Jink don't get enuf loves on hre. Theyre my fav shi 3. This is my first story (o-O) so pwease don't b too mean. i just lurvs sao so much! O(^∆^)O

If ur mean, iwont respond 2 ur comments.

i write this for my bf Jioe. I love him so much! 3 3 3 its a dirty story but i promise im still a good boy! Plz don't think im not! (°~°) ^-^' :o (e-O)

Gabe sat backan looked at klien, frowning at him as he gave him a Stern look back.

"What are you doing?" Gabe asked, his voice sounding mean and cold.

" it look like?" Klain frowned and gesutres at the floor. He was big and stern looking, with hair the color of a hot fire and it was short. (An: isnt he just sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hawt?)

He glared up at Gabriel and Gabe glared back. Get up off the floor andcome here" klean shook his head no an crossed his arms, sticking out his tonge at him. "i don't feel like it! Your being mean right now, and I don't have to." He slammed hishand into the ground and glared at Gabe hard. He hated him, and him talking like he was wasnt helping. Gabe stood and grabbed Klane arm, and pulled him up roughly. Klien could see a thick hot bulge through his pants and he gaspped. It was SO big! Klein mouth started to water when he saw it. So tasty. Gabrial grinned evilly and pushed his cock out. "do u like it? You can have it, if u say plz." Klien shivered but smiled a bit. "Yeah. Ur cock is so nice babby. Can i taste it please?" He blushed. Klein was a virgin but he tought about dicks a lot. He had always wanted to taste a dick but no one had ever offerend. It would be weird of him to ask someone too, so he was still avirgin. Klean licked his lips and blushed deeply. He stood up with gabe and blushed while he hugged him. Gabe was so nice to hug. He was muscley and good looking. Gabe leaned down to bite Klein and when he bit him he drew blood! "You don't need your friends, you need evil!" Gabe said loudly, licking up the blood off Klien. He rubbed his fingers over it and then his fingers were coated in the metal tasting red fluid. He laughed and grabbed kiens ass, slapping it hard. "Ow!" He whined as his butt turned bright red where he had been slapped. "B good and take off your pants!" Klein blushed and took them off. His cock was hard and bobbling, dripping cum. "Very nice" gabe moaned and touched his fingers soaked in red fluid to klians asshole. "Oh!" He yelled as gabe stuck a finger in. It felt so good, he had put a dildo up there once but nothing else, so he was tight arund Gabe's finger. "Ur so tight!" Gabe said evilly "oh my!" Klean yelled, wiggling on his finger so he poked his prostrate. It was like 10 million billion fire crackers all going off at once down his spine. (An: if u dnt know how it feels its like eating ice cream after not having ice cream forever!) "More! More!" Klean cried out, his dick hard. gabe smiled and put another finger in. It was somehow even tighter than before. "So good! Mmm so good!" He moaned, poking his prostate again and making the smaller firey haird man moan. Klen bent forward, he was drooling and wiggled his butt around. Plz can you fuck me?" He gasped, his blue eyes getting bigger. Gabe laughed and pulled out his cock. It was big and nearly reached his chest. It was red and throbby, with viens running down it. It looked so juicy and full of cum! Klein moaned and shook his ass more. He needed gabes red rocket in his tight little moist hole. "Gabe plaz?" Gabe rubbed his hands with the red fluid on them over his cock and laughed, then he started to fuck klien hard. "Oh oh oh!" He yelled, starting to cum. Gabe frowned and said not to. Klien sighed and stopped cumming. He really wanted to, but he wanted to cum at the same time as gabrial. Gabe pulled his hair and fucked him, hitting his prostrate over and over. Gabe gaspped and moaned that he was coming. "I am too!" Klean moaned and came everywhere. Gabe came inside him and then pulled out, then sperm ran over kliens thighs from his butt. Klien looked back, all sweaty and hot and fell on his face. Gabe stood up and started to get himself to gether. He threw twenty dollers on the nightstand and laughed evilly. I'll be seeing you again klien."


End file.
